Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detection device, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the necessity of miniaturized and highly accurate positioning has been increasing in various fields, and in consumer products, position detection with a simple configuration and stability has been desired. In particular, portable electronic devices need to be robust to environmental changes including temperature and the like, and mass-produced electronic devices are desired to be robust to errors occurring in assembly (assembly errors).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-348173 discloses a position detection device in which a difference signal between two magnetic sensors provided at intervals is divided by a sum signal to serve as an output signal.
Because the position detection device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-348173 sensitively reacts to a tilt in a direction in which the interval between the two magnetic sensors and a magnet change, it is impossible to perform position detection that is robust to assembly errors or environmental changes.